Adios Tanuki
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: ¿Que dirias si tienes que decir adios a quien amas?


**HOLA** … jajjajja cuanto tiempo sin leernos. Este es un one-shot de una carta de Sandaime para una mujer a la que apoda Tanuki…mmmmmmmm les dejo pensando quien es… Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Querida Tanuki,

Si como lo dije en la hoja mal trecha de hace un momento, yo de veras te amo como nunca espere amar a una mujer. Sabes lo que implica mi trabajo y por mucho que me esfuerce no puedo evitarlo. Y no quiero ser quien te robe toda la inocencia de niña que aun llevas, la vida te pondrá pruebas más difíciles y me hubiera encantado poder ayudarte pero ya ves como son las cosas.

Los sabios no están muy complacidos con el hecho de que me haya enamorado perdidamente de ti. Por ello me llevaran de regreso a Japón, lo siento mi pequeña, mi dueña. Las cosas son así en nuestro mundo pero espero que hagas caso a mi ultima petición de la hoja a mano. Sabes no tuve oportunidad de decirte esto a la cara porque las condiciones no fueron las más propicias; pero los recuerdos de todas nuestras misiones y aventuras me ayudaran a no olvidar que hay una mujer a la que siempre amare.

Quien diría que el Domingo cuando saliste la habitación de hospital después de hacerme una visita sería la última vez que te vería mi amor. Te hubiera abrasado y besado como aquella vez bajo la lluvia pero no pudo ser. En un principio los dos creímos que ese beso en la lluvia fue algo producido por el sake pero ves que no era así. Te amaba entonces y me arrepiento en cuerpo y alma el no poder pelear por ti. Pero yo tengo 25 y tú 17 pequeña. Tienes mucho que vivir y yo no seré quien te aleje de todo ello.

Quisiera poder despertar contigo cada mañana como cuando salimos todos de camping después de que aprobases el primer examen sempai, pero no es posible y no creo que sea justo el que yo te haga sentir todo esto cuando ya no estoy allí para verte a los ojos y que compruebes que es verdad lo que te digo.

Espero que estas letras te ayuden a ver que quiero de verdad que me olvides es lo mejor para ti.

 _HARE- LO- NECESARIO- PARA- OLVIDARTE_

 _AUNQUE- ME- TOQUE- CAMBIAR_

 _Y- NO- SE- NUNCA MAS_

 _LO- QUE- FUI_

 _YA- NO- ME- IMPORTA_

 _IGUAL- NO- VOLVERAS._

 _HARE- LO- NECESARIO- PARA- NO- PENSARTE_

 _LA- VIDA- PASA- Y -TU- IGUAL_

 _Y- AUNQUE- VOY- A LLOAR_

 _POCO -A- POCO- ENTENDERE_

 _QUE -NUNCA -VOLVERAS._

No sé cuál es tu sentir para conmigo pero si es uno que me corresponde al cómo me siento, juro que mi intención nunca fue el de dañarte. Te amo demasiado como para jugar contigo. Tal vez en algún punto te vuelva a ver pero si eso sucede espero solo ser un vago recuerdo en tu mente. Los tres meses a tu lado me bastaron para enamorarme hasta la ultima célula de mi, y es por eso que te dejo dos pequeños detalles.

Sabes bien lo que significan las pulseras en nuestro medio pero no sé si sepas lo que significan las lunas invertidas con un punto al final. Eso se hace cuando tu momento en la historia de alguien fue limitada por una cuestión muy fuerte y en este caso es amor en el tiempo.

El collar es propio de mi clan, significa la prevale cencía de los buenos deseos. Estoy mas que seguro de que serás feliz cuando entiendas el porqué lo hice. Si quieres quemar esta carta lo entenderé pero espero que en algún momento puedas recordar el pasado y me veas como un sensei negligente.

Si es tu deseo el de olvidar para siempre por medio de una técnica prohibida lo entenderé y te dejo una muy útil que puedes hacer tu misma. Primero necesitas una ofrenda de sangre que pase por tu ojo entrenado(asimílate a una cicatriz). Segundo concentra el chacra en tres tuyo físico y espiritual y el elemental. Los sellos son: Liebre _-serpiente-tigre-pájaro-perro-buey-caballo-lebre-mono-sepiente-rata-mono-liebre-caballo-tigre. (NA: esto es inventado)_

Sea lo que escojas por favor no te olvides de que hay una razón por la que eres tan especial y fuerte. Sé que harás de ti una gran mujer y que esos ojos tuyos volverán a brillar con la alegría de antaño. No recordaras pero tú y yo nos conocimos cuando tenias 8 pero por cuestiones morales te borraron los recuerdos. Tus ojos casi miel acuoso eran tan cautivadores que creo haberme enamorado desde allí. Siempre buscare tus ojos entre la multitud. Pero espero ya nunca encontrarlos. Suerte en tu siguiente examen y recuerda que la vida nos llena de sorpresas. Siempre recordare los bellos momentos a tu lado, ya sea un paseo a media noche o una salida al cine, o nuestro beso, pero solo son eso recuerdos y no sabes cómo me mata eso.

Te amo demasiado y por eso te dejo ir, porque conmigo no tienes un futuro ni bueno ni estable. Además de que nuestra comunidad no lo vería apropiado, no temo por mi, temo por ti por ello tome esta decisión aunque un tanto forzada pero yo te amo y espero que seas feliz.

Con mucho cariño,

Sandaime.

* * *

 **HOla...** Y que les pareció….mmmmmmmm a mi me gusto pero creo que pudo ser mejor que me dicen? Para los que se preguntan por las dos oraciones en cursiva son parte de la letra de una canción: "TE olvidare de Cali y El Dande" ( watch?v=61ml8fxpDKM). Dejen sus review si les gusto o no… la verdad espero dejarle como un one-shot pero tal vez me inspire y lo continúe… no sé. Para los que están a punto de matarme por no actualizar mi otra historia, SUMIMASEN… la verdad es que no he podido terminar y me gustaría subir por lo menos tres capítulos seguidos en compensación por la larga espera. Nos vemos pronto espero.


End file.
